ye beshabri
by shilpam59
Summary: What shreya goes through, when daya is in coma, and who made her relax...


Guyz this story is related to Daya and Shreya, So all Dareyas fan, this is for you….

Shreya broke down form inside seeing Daya like that, in fact she wanted an isolate place where she could cry. The person whom she love very much is in coma. She was sitting on sofa near Daya's bed.

She wanted to see him fit and fine, like before. She was so much possessive about him , she didn't ate anything, she didn't took ship of water also.

All flash black started coming in front of her, How Daya cares for her, how he helps her in duty, she remember how Daya tried to proof her innocence of murdering her friends Divya's family(from episode Shreya ki shaitan)

Only few colleagues know that she loves him. But there consolation was not working to calm her down.

She knows that she had already fell in love with him, She also got to know that somehow he has also started liking her.

When she knew she was going on right path of achieving her goal, she really didn't want to lose that person on whom she has targeted as her goal.

She remembers how Tarika tried to teach her to attract Daya towards herself instead of running behind him…..

But the most thing which she remember is Abhijeet's word, He told her few hour back at hospital…..

FLASH BACK

Abhijeet:-"Shreya, Daya ko kuch nahi hoga"

Shreya saw him, though he was feeling sad too but that smile on his face was lighting his face somehow….

Shreya some how smiled and said:-"Sir, sayad ye baat mai bhi aapko bata sakti hu"

Abhijeet with bit feeling relax and said:-"hmm, kahe to sakti ho, par phil haal ye sabd tumhe jyada aacha fill karwaega"

Shreya didn't said anything for some time… there was silence for few minute. Then abhijeet broke silence

Abhijeet:-"Tum Daya se bohot pyar karti ho na?"

She was dumb stack of such question…..

Abhijeet:-"aree ghabrao mat, mai kuch nahi karne wala hu"

Shreya blushed a bit and nodded yes

Abhijeet seeing Shreya blushing smiled and said:-"hmm, to phir tum kuch karti kyu nahi?"

Shreya:-"sir, mai kya kau?, Daya hamesha mujse dur jana cahata hai"she said this thing with some hesitance….

Seeing her hesitance Abhijeet told

Abhijeet:="iss waqt mai officer nahi hu jo tum mujhe sir keh kar bula rahi ho, iss waqt mai tumhar dost banker bol raha hu, Waise kya mai tumhe dost samajh sakta hu?"

Shreya after listning this, she felt bit comfortable to speak with Abhijeet and smiled and said

Shreya:-" Sir, m sorry….. I mean ha aap mujhe dost man saktae ho"

Abhijeet smiled for few second then, again in serious tone

Abhijeet:-"sayad tum mujhe abbhi cid officer samajh rahi ho issliye SIR keh kar bula rahi ho, khair mai tumhe ek saalah dena cahta hu….Tum saach mai Daya se pyar karte ho iss liye mai tumhe keh rahahu"

Shreya just looked at him at confused glance but Abhijeet continued

Abhijeet:-"Tum paheli larki nahi ho, Daya ke jindegi mai, iske pahele 2 aur larki Daya ke jindegi mai tha, par sayad uske nasib mai nahi…..uske dil itna tuta ki aab sayad wo pyar wyar mai utna yaakin nahi karta…. Usne aapne jindege mai utna chij khoya sayad jitna mila na ho, par kuch had tak mere uske baju mai moujedgi ke wajase eo aabhi khara hai…..

Ha Mai manta hu use aapna chota bhai, use bohot pyar karta hu, use khush dekhna cahata hu, par pure jindege akele mai nahi, sirf mere saath nahi, par koi aaise insaan ke saath jo use aur pyar de, aur usse samjhe, aur ye sare chije ek larki bohot aache se kar sakte hai. Mere waja se Purvi ko Daya ne choda hai, tab se maine usse bohot bar kah hai ki jindegi mai aage baro, mai hu tumhare saath par nahi manta, tab se maine khud hi uske liye aacha larki dhundne mai laga tha, par phir tum aai…. Ur dhire dhire mera taalash khatam ho gaya. Tum Daya se mera sooch se bhi jyada pyar karti, samjh ti ho…." Abhijeet stop for few second to see reaction of Shera,

Shreya was somewhat amazed seeing Abhijeet understanding her love so much, she was also bit sad listening Daya's past.

Abhijeet again continues:-"mana ki mere bhai thora budhu hai, thora emotional phool hai, Par wo smart bhi bohot hai, aur handsome bhi" He said this line to light the situation somehow, Shreya listing this word about Daya, Specially Smart, handsome, she bowed her head and blushed… Abhijeet smiled seeing such reaction.

Abhijeet:-" tumhar yu sharmana, yu mushkarana, thora thora karke Daya ka wo purana atit ko bhulane mai madad kar raha hai, bhale hi wo kabhi bhi mu se nahi kehta hai, par uske aakh hamesha kehta hai, ke "BOSS, MAI PHIR SE PYAR KARNE LAGA HU, MUJHE PHIRSE KISSE SE PYAR HONE JA RAHA HAI" aur usske aakh mai dushra dar bhi rehata hai ke"BOSS, KAHI ISS BAR BHI MERA YA DIL TUT NA JAYE, MERA PYAR KHO NA JAYE", to issliye mai keh raha hu, ki tum yuhi raha karo uske baju mai, yuhi pyar dikhata raho, taki uske purana sare yaade bhul kar, phir se khusi se jee sake, tumhare saath"

Shreya some what gave watery smile and said

Shreya:-"nahi sir, iss bar Daya sir ka dil nahi tu tega, mai use apne pyar se saare purane choto ko bhula dungi"

Abhijeet smiled and said

Abhijeet:-" Waise, hum aab dost hai, to kaab tak mere kaan mai ye sir ka sabd gunjega?"

Shreya smiled and said:-"Sir, mai aapko sir issliye nahi bulati, kyu ki aap mere senior hai, balki aapko respect se bulati hu, to aapko sehana parega"

Abhijeet before leaving said with naughty:-"mera to samajh ta hu, Par DAya se shadi karne ke baad bhi use Daya sir kahogi?" and went away….

She relaxed a bit and then went to Dayas room where he was lying in coma…

AT PRESENT TIME…..

Shreya closed her eyes and thought

Shreyas POV :- "aapne bohot she liya hai aapni jindegi mai, oar aab nahi, aab mai aapke saath hu, har kadam mai, aapko wo purane din bhulne mada karungi, humesa aap ke saath rehkar, dekar..."

and praying for long lofe of Daya... and waiting beshabri to say and listen those magical word from him

And she dose off, due to tiredness, and weak ness, until Purvi came….

Authors note: guys how was it? Not so good na….

First time I have tried to pair Daya and Shreya, as i promised ...so plz adjust with it,

And may be in coming time I will improve my skill on writing about this pair,

Till then read and review…

With love


End file.
